The present invention relates to firearm stocks and devices for reducing recoil impact when a firearm is fired. More specifically the present invention provides a recoil reduction stock that can be affixed to an existing firearm stock, wherein the recoil reduction stock includes a compressed shock absorber that is configured to resist expansion and absorb recoil energy, thereby minimizing the transfer of recoil energy to the firearm user's body.
Many individuals utilize firearms for recreation, self-defense, or other purposes. When a firearm is fired, the force of the bullet being propelled from the firearm barrel causes a rearward force to be exerted on the firearm, which is commonly referred to as recoil. While recoil can be reduced via different internal components of the firearm, the reactive force that causes recoil will always occur to some degree when the firearm is fired. The recoil force causes the firearm to move rearward toward the user upon firing of the firearm, unless the user exerts an adequate counter-force to keep the firearm steady. It can be difficult to maintain steadiness in a firearm, particularly for weaker individuals or with firearms of a higher calibers that exert greater recoil forces when fired.
Longer firearms, e.g. shotguns and rifles, typically have a stock which rests against the user's shoulder when the user holds the firearm. The stock is typically a single, solid piece of metal, wood, or composite material. The stock absorbs some of the recoil energy when the firearm is figured, using the user's shoulder to steady the firearm and prevent excessive rearward movement thereof. While traditional firearm stocks reduce some recoil, a great deal of energy is still imparted to the user. The recoil energy additionally causes the gun to move upward, reducing the accuracy shots fired consecutively. Further, the recoil energy is ultimately absorbed by the user's body and may cause soreness or more serious injury to the user's shoulder or other body part. In view of the above concerns, it is therefore desirable to provide a recoil reduction stock that absorbs recoil energy in order to minimize the amount of recoil energy transferred to the user's body.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to recoil reduction stocks and stock attachments. However, these devices have several drawbacks. One example of such a device includes a rubber pad securable to the end of a firearm stock, which has a second rubber pad affixed thereto via one or more springs. The second rubber pad contacts the user's body while the springs absorb recoil energy. However, these devices lack a component that is biased toward the firearm barrel to a compressed position or configuration. The lack of such a component renders the device less effective than a recoil reduction stock that includes compressed layers that can resist expansion to more effectively absorb recoil energy.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing firearm stocks and recoil reduction devices. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills these needs.